Your Battles Are Mine Too
by Stark'sGirl
Summary: Set in and post-Avengers. Tony/Rhodey bromance. NOT Slash. Rhodes is in Japan when he finds out that Tony is in the middle of the New York battle and decides that Tony's battles should be his as well. Writen from Rhodey's POV. Story better than summary. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Thanks for reminding me that I don't own anything aside from my Avengers and Iron Man 2 DVD. So, yeah, those characters are still of Marvel and I'm just a fan that is borrowing them.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for all the grammar mistakes I might have done. This story is not beta'd and I'm not a native English.

**AN2: **Set in and post-Avengers. Writen from Rhodey's POV.

I was in Japan when I first caught sight of what was happening in New York. Soon after the Vanko incident I started to travel with different meetings all over the world. Probably it was because my superiors respected and feared me in the same time ever since. They considered I should be the one to wear the 'battles' that are worn in the meeting rooms. That was fine by me. I never complained about anything.

I was sitting in front of all the board meeting when I felt my phone vibration in my trousers pocket. I frowned, knowing well that I had told Tony that I was going to be in a meeting the whole morning and there wasn't anyone else who'd call me from home. Despite the mean glares I received from the others that were present in the meeting room, I pulled out my phone and looked at the caller.

Tony Stark. Of course, I wasn't surprised. He was the only one who could've called me. My family uses to call me only in the weekends and my superiors knew that I was in a meeting. Not that Tony didn't but we all know how Tony is, isn't it? With an apologetical glance in the direction of my superiors, I stood up from the chair and made my way toward a corner where I could have a bit of privacy.

"Yes, Tony, what is it?" I asked as soon I received the call. Usually, I would answer with my name even if I knew who the caller is but this time I wanted to end the things faster. I couldn't bear the mean glares the others were giving me.

"Rhodey, where are you?" I heard Tony ask back and I rolled my eyes. Of course, he forgot that I'm in Japan. Yeah, great. Now I have to explain him everything.

I opened my mouth to give him an answer but then I heard Tony's muffled curse that soon transformed into a groan of pain. It didn't took too long until I heard something that sounded as Tony's iron suit being thrown across the ground. I knew that sound too well. It was the same sound it did like when I threw him across the room in Malibu a year and a half ago.

"Tony, what's going on?" I couldn't recognize my own voice. I felt a deep frown creep over my usually smooth forehead. I recognized the feeling as worry. The same feeling I always had when Tony was gone in a mission.

"How soon can you make it in New York with the War Machine suit on you?" His sudden question made my lips purse together as a bad feeling took over me. I knew that voice tone. It was the same Tony used when he told me that he was dying of Palladium. I always hoped that I won't ever hear that voice tone again on my friend.

"It could take me a hour and a half to make it there in the War Machine suit. I'm in Japan at the moment in a meeting but if you need-" I was cut off by Tony's curse and then his ragged breath. Now I was more than worried.

"Alright, Sourpatch. Continue your meeting then. I'll see you when you get back home." Without any other warning, I heard the call being cut and I stared blankly at the wall in front of me. Something was not okay in New York and I had to find out what it was.

I gave one more glance at my phone before I turned up the volume and placed it back in my pocket. Without a warning, I grabbed the remote control of the large TV that was placed across the wall. I could feel the mean glares of the generals on me but I didn't cared. The only thing I cared about was Tony's worried voice and what might happen in New York.

I flipped through the canals that were there but found nothing interesting. There were a few Japanesse movies or series on most of the canals and that made me angry. I suddenly felt thankful that I didn't turn up in a green rage monster when I was angry. I kept flipping angrily through the canals until I found some news. Finally.

The images in front of my eyes made me shiver on the inside. Destroyed buildings, cars on fire could be seen on the large screen of the TV. I couldn't understand where that was happening and I felt my chest tighten. Don't let it be in New York, sweet Jesus.

"Where is that happening, General Yang?" I asked the Japanesse man that was beside me. He looked just as shocked as I was.

Yang was the only general from Japan that I could wear a conversation with without getting a mean glare from him. He was in his mid sixties I think, with way too large brown eyes and short black hair. He was a good man. A good example for the other army men. I trusted him a lot more than I was suppossed to.

"In Manhattan. They're saying that it is an alien invasion and that a team...Avengers I think is their name, are the only ones that can fight with them." I felt my legs give away as I heard the team name. The Avengers Initiative! Of course I knew about it, Tony told me everything.

Without any other sound, I slipped on my jacket and ignored the calls of the generals as I stormed out of the room. At the moment, I didn't cared about anything else but about my best friend's safety. Despite that he was an imature idiot, Tony was my best friend and I wasn't going to leave him alone now. No, there was no way I was doing that to him.

I rose my white shirt sleeves until I found the iron bracels Tony gave me not too long time ago. He gave me those bracels to can call the War Machine to me anytime I needed. He said that suit was mine. At first, I didn't agreed with the idea but now I was glad I did. I had to get in Manhattan as soon is possible.

I hit the button from the bracel in a quick movement then opened my arms and legs widely. It took me less than a two minutes to get completely suited up with the War Machine suit and I felt myself feel safer in the iron suit. It reminded me that Tony was in one as well and that it was hard enough to protect him. But to protect him from human forces not aliens. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and closed my hemlet in a quick movement.

"Welcome back, Mr. Rhodes." The British voice echoed throught my ears and a small smile formed on my lips despite my mood.

"Get me to Manhattan. Right now, Jarv." I said firmly and fixed my eyes on the screens in front of me. I could hear the AI think about it and then heard his voice trying to form a word but I held up my armored hand. "I don't want to hear that. I just want to get in New York right now. No other comments."

"Yes, sir." Jarvis responded and I felt my legs being lifted from the ground.

I still felt unsafe with flying around in an iron suit but I trusted Tony enough. He was a good engineer. No, let me change that. He was the best engineer and creator. Only then I realized my own thoughts. Did I just thought of him as if he was and he isn't anymore? I shook my head in denial once again. I couldn't give up that easily. He was my friend and I knew he'd do the same for me if I was in his place.

"No, Rhodes. He can make it through and you'll be there to help him." I said to myself but I couldn't believe my own words. With a deep breath, I asked Jarvis to put all the power in the propulsors and take me to the battle. Because yes, that was my battle as well. Whatever was Tony's battle was mine as well. This is what friends should do.

**Like it? Hate it? Should I continue with it? Don't forget to leave a review. Even a single sentence would make my day. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks to all those who favorited/followed my story. This means a lot for me guys. **

**Here is the twist my story brings to the Avengers. It's twisting the part when Tony wakes up to see the rest of the Avengers. You'll see what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: Pfft! No, I don't own them even if I wish I would. Because if I'd own them then I'd give you guys an Iron Man movie each year if not at each six months period. But I don't own them so yeah. Thank you for reminding me, Marvel!**

The journey to New York was hell for me. Despite the fact that Jarvis was constantly informing me that Tony is still alive and into the battlefield, the thought that he was alone out there was making me nervous. Well, I know that he wasn't alone and that he had a lot of super humans around him, I got that part but that couldn't stop me from worrying.

We all know how Tony is when it comes to working in a team and I was more than sure that this time it was no exception. Especially that Rogers was in the team as well. I could picture Tony messing around with the man's nerves and put himself in a bad picture in front of the team.

I could never understand why Tony was putting himself in a bad picture the whole time. I knew better than someone else that he had a heart of gold. I knew that he had a soft side but I also knew that he kept it hidden deep inside him and that only a few people could see it. Those people would be me and Pepper. Yes, we were a kind of the Three Muskeeters. I know that.

"Sir," Jarvis snapped me out from my line of thoughts and my eyes shoot toward the screens in front of my face. "I'm afraid that master Stark is on the way to make a big mistake. He's currently transporting a nuke into the portal."

The news make me froze. The only words I heard were master Stark, nuke and portal. What the hell was he doing? I tried to speak but I couldn't. It was as if that news took my voice away. The only thing I could think of is that Tony was going to enter a freaking portal while carrying a nuke.

Clearing my thoughts, I tried to speak and found out that my vocal cords were in function again. "Jarvis, connect me to master Stark. I have to speak with him immediately." I could practically sense the A.I. nod as I watched a image of Tony in his suit opening in front of me. Perfect, I was sure that he could see the panic and concern that was written all over my face.

"Tony, don't even think to do that," My tone was strong despite of the fact that I was shaking on the inside.

"There's no other choice, Rhodey. I can't let all those people die because I'm selfish and I want to live further. Sometimes there's just no way out and you have to face the consequences." Tony replied and I could hear the fear and sadness behind his voice. He didn't want to die, I knew that. He had already made plans for the future and he was just dropping them right now.

"Tony, just wait for a few minutes," I choked out and frowned at the screen in front of me. "I'm nearly in New York. Maybe we could find another way to save those people. Getting in that portal can't be the only solution." I already had a plan set in my mind and it was that I should be the one to get in the portal, not him. The world could live just fine without James Rhodes but it surely couldn't without Tony Stark.

"Too late Sourpatch." Tony shook his head in denial and a sad smile formed on his lips. I could feel the fear raise inside of me as the screen began to tremble in front of me, perfectly reflecting my feelings but I knew better than this. "I'm already in. The nuke is exploding in a minute, I couldn't wait. I'm sorry, Rhodey. It was good to speak with you. I'm glad that I met you...James." I could see the tears in his eyes even if he smiled at me. "I'll see you when I get back."

With those last words the screen disapeared from my vision. I could swear that I felt a single tear run down my cheek because I knew that there was no chance he was going to come back. I knew that his Arc Reactor would give away and he will remain stuck in that portal, dying from loss of oxygen. I knew that he knew those things too and that he just took the risk of dying for saving those people lifes.

"Tony?" I called out, not sounding like myself any longer. "Tony?" I tried again but there was no answer, not that I expected one anyway. Probably the communications and the armor gave away as soon he entered the portal. "Tones? Answer, you goddamn bastard!" I screamed at the screens but no answer came and I felt like it was Afghanistan all over again only that this time I won't find him.

It was a matter of minutes until I arrived in Manhattan. I arrived just in time to see the Hulk grab something that fell from the sky, or more exactly, from the just closed portal. Tony! I couldn't help but think that he was the one that fell from the sky. But then it hit me, he wasn't flying, that meant that his Arc Reactor gave away or that he...No, he can't be dead.

I flew to the spot where the Avengers were encircling Tony's lifeless body. I slowed down and touched the ground with a loud thump. I could see the other Avengers eyes on me but I didn't care and I just went besides Tony, kneeling next to him. I opened my hemlet and touched my armored hand to the now grey Arc Reactor.

"Who are you?" A tall, blonde man beamed as he pointed me with a hammer. I just gave him a short lived mean glare before lowering my eyes to Tony's face once again. His eyes were closed and I could see a few cuts on his forehead. Nothing too bad at least. He will heal.

"My name is Rhodes. I'm Tony's best friend." I mumbled mostly to myself and I saw the man's eyes soften a little. I could then sense Steve's eyes on me as if he was trying to give me a 'I'm sorry for your loss' crap. I couldn't look at him, I simply stared at my friend's face.

Then I heard a loud sound and I looked up. I realized that the Hulk roared and I could swear that even he felt sad that we lost Tony because yes, we did lost him. This time he was gone and there was no hope. There was no three months search in the desert, there was no palladium poisoning, nothing. I heard a loud yelp coming from the ground and my eyes shoot down to face a very alive, eye-wide Tony Stark.

"What happened?" he was definitely out of breath and a small smile formed on my lips. Damn the man for being that lucky. "Oh, tell me nobody kissed me." he added jokingly and turned his head to look at me.

I heard Steve sigh then a small mutter escape his lips. "We won." It said and I couldn't feel more aliviated. I saw Steve stand up and mention the others to go next to him and surprisingly, the Hulk obeyed. "We'll be in the Tower." The Captain muttered then led the other Avengers in the Tower.

"Thought that you'll get rid of me that easy, Sourpatch?" Tony said dryly and I only shoot him what I thought to be a mean glare.

"Don't ever, ever, ever do something like that again." I sounded more serious than I meant to be and I saw Tony place his hand on my armored shoulder. Iron touching iron yet I could feel the comfort behind the gesture.

"I had no choice, but look, it went fine. Manhattan is saved, the aliens are destroyed and I'm alive. I think I did okay." He was more serious than he was in a long time and I nodded shortly.

I couldn't think of the idea in which Manhattan was saved and Tony was dead. I just couldn't do that because I couldn't see a future without Tony in it. I couldn't see anyone else buzzing me with phone calls in the middle of the night or teasing me about my work. I couldn't see anyone else who could take his place as being the brother that I never had. I couldn't see anyone else being my confidant and friend.

"Next time, you are calling me too," I pointed a finger at him and he only gave me one of his smug grins. "I want to get and party too." I added with a grin myself.

I watched him stand up and I did the same. Only then I noticed the damage of his suit and I bit my lower lip nervously. He could have died inside that thing. Why did he had to play the hero each time? As if he was reading my thoughts, he just shook his head and mentioned with his head toward the Tower.

"Give me a ride?" he asked and I offered him my armored arm which he gladly took.

I closed my hemlet and activated the propulsors once again. Of course, it was harder to fly with Tony hanging by my arm but I knew that I could make it to the Tower that way. It wasn't that I had to carry him in my arms but I'd have done that too if necessary but it wasn't necessary. Today we were winners, I didn't care what tomorrow brought because today I was a winner because I still had my friend at my side.

**That was it guys. I hope you enjoyed it. If you have suggestions for another Rhodey/Tony stories you could leave them to me in a review or a PM and I'll try to do something with those suggestions. If not, please leave a review anyways, it'll make my day!**


End file.
